


Red

by reiley



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted: 10/14/08</p>
    </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: 10/14/08

* * *

Gwen stares at the wet towel. Scarlet splashed across white. It reminds her of the time in year 11 when she’d tried to dye her hair red. The color didn’t take and she’d ruined her mam’s bathroom set. It had left a dark ring round the tub that took days to wash away.

A thin, watery, rust-coloured trickle slowly swirls toward the drain in the floor, the way the dye had come out of her hair. Her skin is near-scalded, rubbed raw, and she’ll never scrub all of Jack’s blood off.

Suddenly, she feels sixteen again and wants to cry.

* * *


End file.
